mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
London
London will burn, but you need to prove yourself before you can light 'er up. Reach Level 25 in order to unleash the pyromaniac within. London is playable after reaching level 25 and is the ninth playable city location in Mafia Wars. The London currency is the Pound. Pre-Marketing The Lord Over London pre-marketing event gave the players the opportunity to earn London Pounds to be used after the launch of the new location, and earn the Carnage mastery reward. Districts *District 1: Notes From The Underground *District 2: East End Story *District 3: Dead In Red *District 4: To Russia With Love *District 5: Schoolyard Games *District 6: Collateral Damage *District 7: Baby On Board *District 8: American Psycho In London *District 9: Turkish Delight *District 10: Footing The Ball *Secret District: The Mold (Closed) *Secret District: On Your Mark (Closed) *Secret District: That's A Wrap (Closed) *Secret District: Anchors Aweigh (Closed) *Secret District: Round And Round (Closed) *Secret District: Case Dismissed (Closed) *Secret District: It Takes Talent (Closed) London Citadel Required Items Building parts common to all properties * English Brick * Clay Tiles * Sledge Hammer * Plumb Line * Iron Girder Properties * Sports Stadium (unlocked in District 1: Notes From The Underground) * East End Pub (unlocked in District 2: East End Story) * Nightclub (unlocked in District 3: Dead In Red) * Underground Station (unlocked in District 4: To Russia With Love) * Royal Bank (unlocked in District 5: Schoolyard Games) Missions London Crew Recruit your mafia to get bonuses. * Strategist: Helps you get twice the Job Mastery for the next 20 jobs you do. * Lockpick: Helps you get twice the loot for the next 20 jobs you do. * Mercenary: Next 50 fights won’t cost any stamina thanks to your Mercenary. * Marksman: Your Marksman doubles your Attack power for next 50 fights. * Scout: Triples the rewards at the cost of double stamina for your first 3 robbing boards. * Arsonist: Guaranteed success robbing your first 3 properties for your first 3 robbing boards. * Taskmaster: Collect twice the amount from all your London properties with a taskmaster. * Guardian: Protects you from being robbed in London for the next 8 hours. London Crew1.png London Crew2.png Loot Mastery Items Notes From The Underground Street Fighter Bronze Mastery: 5% increase for required loot drops Silver Mastery: 10% increase for required loot drops Gold Mastery: 15% increase for required loot drops Ruby Mastery: 20% increase for required loot drops East End Story East End Lightning Bronze Mastery: 1% damage for fighting in London Silver Mastery: 2% damage for fighting in London Gold Mastery: 4% damage for fighting in London Ruby Mastery: 5% damage for fighting in London Dead In Red British Royal Bronze Mastery: 3% payout to all London properties Silver Mastery: 7% payout to all London properties Gold Mastery: 11% payout to all London properties Ruby Mastery: 15% payout to all London properties To Russia With Love Thames Trawler Bronze Mastery: Lose 5% less pounds in fights Silver Mastery: Lose 10% less pounds in fights Gold Mastery: Lose 15% less pounds in fights Ruby Mastery: Lose 20% less pounds in fights Schoolyard Games River Cruiser Bronze Mastery: Extra 5% robbing resistance for London Properties Silver Mastery: Extra 10% robbing resistance for London Properties Gold Mastery: Extra 15% robbing resistance for London Properties Ruby Mastery: Extra 20% robbing resistance for London Properties Collateral Damage Tube Bronze Mastery: London Marksman bonus last for 3 more fights Silver Mastery: London Marksman bonus last for 6 more fights Gold Mastery: London Marksman bonus last for 11 more fights Ruby Mastery: London Marksman bonus last for 15 more fights Baby On Board Cricket Umpire Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: American Psycho In London Photographer Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Turkish Delight Fish & Chips Guy Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Footing The Ball Football Referee Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: The Mold Bee Keeper Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: On Your Mark Throwing Axe Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: That's A Wrap Film Camera Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Anchors Aweigh Tall Buoy Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Round And Round Bustling Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Case Dismissed Adjourned Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: It Takes Talent Talented Pig Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Collections Achievements Double Mastery Available from August 1, 2012 to August 7, 2012. Double Mastery Round 2 Available from December 7, 2012 to December 14, 2012. Category:London Category:Achievements Category:Location Category:Guides